ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:3 - Evening - Lucy, Hijack
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:23 PM Oh wait, I forgot she's with Levi at that moment Evening day 3? Lucy came home and declared she was making dinner. She starts cutting vegetables and plantain. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:31 PM Hijack rolls into the kitchen, glaring curiously at what Lucy is making Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:32 PM "Hey!" Lucy says. "What's up?"(edited) Mr. Kibbles has sat down by his water bowl, which lucy filled and is drinking. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:33 PM Hijack ignores her question. "What are you making?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:33 PM "Pastelón." Lucy says. "It's like lasagna but with plantain instead of pasta." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:35 PM Hijack glares "what the hell is lasagna... or plantain...?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:36 PM "Plantain is like banana and it's less sweet. How do you not know what lasagna is?" Lucy asks. She starts frying plantain sheets in the fryer and cooking the meat in a pot.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:39 PM Hijack grips Lucy with her powers, "Just answer the question." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:40 PM Sensing something's happening to Lucy, Mr. Kibbles jumps at Hijack, growling. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:42 PM Hijack releases Lucy to hold onto Mr. Kibbles instead Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:42 PM "Don't you touch my dog with whatever thingy you're doing!" Lucy says. "What's wrong with you?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:43 PM (I mean Hijack isnt actually touching him) Hijack rolls her eyes and rolls back a bit so she can keep them both in her eyes Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:44 PM "Puppy? Are you okay?" Lucy asks coming to his side.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:46 PM "You're weak." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:47 PM "Well you're a jerk!" Lucy says. (Is Mr. Kibbles doign anything at all?) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:48 PM (Hes being hold by her powers so he cant move... but Hijack probably made him lay down) "Aren't you going to continue dinner?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:49 PM "Left my dog go!" Lucy says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:52 PM Hijack releases him Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:53 PM Mr. Kibbles hugs Lucy before standing between her and Hijack, growling. "Why did you—" Before Lucy can finish her sentence, she falls to the ground and starts convulsing, saliva frothing at her mouth.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:56 PM "The hell!" Hijack rolls back. "What's happening? What the fuck are you doing?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 4:58 PM Lucy doesn't answer, keeping convulsing. Mr Kibbles turns her to her side then runs and gets a cushion, putting it under her head. He then sits by her side, waiting for the seizure to end.(edited) The smell of burnt plantain slowly fills the kitchen, then the house. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 4:59 PM Hijack is thoroughly confused and that makes her angry, "What is going on!!!!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:00 PM Mr Kibbles barks loudly, like he's trying to attract attention. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:01 PM "Stop that!" Hijack holds Mr. Kibbles again with her power, not liking the noise. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:08 PM Jon wanders in. “What are you guys...” he pauses, seeing lucy on the floor. “Shit.” He moves over and checks her over, eying the bizarre ‘dog’ as he does. “Get that off the burner,” He tells hijack.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:09 PM Hijack surprisingly does as shes told, releasing Mr. Kibbles in the process Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:10 PM After about three minutes since the seizure has began, Lucy stops. Mr. Kibbles move her to the recovery position and takes out a card from her wallet. (The fryer would have a plastic handle?) Mixed in with the burnt plantain smell is the distinct odor of urine. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:12 PM Hijack shakes her head, "What the hell?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:13 PM Mr Kibbles walks to Jon and gives him the card. It explains Lucy has a seizure disorder and what to do / not do, such as telling her what has happened calmly and not to leave until she can answer: who, what, when, and where. Lucy is debatably concious, she's started looking around, she closes her eyes upon seeing bright lights, but she doesn't seem aware. His job done, Mr. Kibbles comes to Lucy's side and licks her hair gently. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:16 PM Jon gives the ‘dog’ another odd look but nods and follows the instructions, kneeling down. “Lucy, it’s me Jon. Do you know who you are?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:16 PM Lucy tries to speak but nothing but babbling comes out. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:17 PM "What's going on?" Hijack asks, annoyed. Thankfully she doesn't take anyone over with her powers Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:18 PM Jon glances at her. “Seizure. Never really had to deal with one before, but I learned about em.” He tries to question lucy again. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:20 PM "What is a seizure? Why?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:22 PM Jon glances at hijack. “Can’t remember the specifics, but some people are prone to em. Now stop asking questions.” He goes back to trying to get lucy to talk, but takes it slowly. As he does, he sends light healing waves to try to soothe her. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:24 PM Hijack starts go in circles around them Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:24 PM "Lucy... I was... Cooking... It's dinner time?" She doesn't sound too sure about her answers. "I'm at Ravenhold." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:25 PM Jon nods. “You’re doin good, Lucy. Tell me more, ok?” His voice is pretty gentle. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:26 PM Lucy sits up and feels the wetness, she starts crying. "Did... I pee myself?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:28 PM Jon rubs her back a little. “It’s ok. Nothing to be ashamed of. Want me to take you to your room?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:29 PM Lucy nods. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:31 PM Jon picks her up princess style. “Lets go.” He turns to hijack. “I’ll come back and clean this up. Thanks for helping.” He moves to leave. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:32 PM Lucy is taken upstairs. "Bathroom." She asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:32 PM Hijack follows, a little ways behind Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:33 PM Mr Kibbles is right on Jon's heel. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:34 PM Jon nods, taking her there and sitting her down right outside. “If ya need me, just shout. Otherwise I’ll be out here.” He turns to the ‘dog,’ still unsure what to think. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:34 PM "I need a bath." Lucy says and Mr Kibbles guides her inside. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:35 PM Hijack half follows into the bathroom, after seeing them enter Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:36 PM Mr Kibbles draws the bath and then shoos everyone out of the Bathroom and locks the door. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:37 PM Hijack waits outside Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:37 PM “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” He leaves easily, going to clean up the mess. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:38 PM Sometime later, Lucy sends a text to everyone. "Can someone finish dinner?" Attached to it is her mother's Pastelon recipes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:42 PM A text returns to lucy. “You good now?” It’s from Jon. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:42 PM "I don't want anyone to see me ever again." Lucy replies. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Wednesday at 5:44 PM “You did nothing wrong. Let me know if you need anything.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:47 PM Lucy only comes out when the water goes cold, she tends Mr Kibbles out to fetch a new dress. She walks downstairs, head hung down in shame, trying to avoid anyone's gaze. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:49 PM Hijack was waiting outside of the bathroom Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:50 PM Lucy tries to walk past her without a word.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:51 PM "Hey!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:51 PM "What do you want..." Lucy says, her voice shaking. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:52 PM "Was that seizure thing my fault?"(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:53 PM "I don't know." Lucy says. "What you did, it felt wrong in my head." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:54 PM "I.... I'm sorry." She mumbles Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:55 PM "Why did you do that?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Wednesday at 5:58 PM Hijack doesn't answer looking away, Kali the Heterophobe-Last Wednesday at 5:59 PM Lucy just walks past her, going downstairs. Category:Lucy Roleplay Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Jon Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Roleplay